Aquestive Love
by Sakura Hoshi
Summary: Alright, this is like the third time I've changed the name of this story. This is a collab(I spelled that right, right?) with my friend Stephy. Read and review, I promise it doesn't suck! It gets a lot better by the...7th chapter. A LOT better.
1. Found Out

_Okkies, this is a story that me and my best friend Stephanie have been writing for weeks now. She really wanted me to post it, so I was like, "Oh, What the hell." Ya know? Alright, I'll have to explain this to you first, we have added our own characters into the DBZ world. I know, I know, we don't own it, but I know we CAN'T be the only ones who have done it. So there. :P My list of MY characters that were added. _

_Sakura-Wife of Gohan. _

_Tobias-main character- The son of Sakura and Gohan (after Pan)_

_Lynn-main character- The daughter of Sakura and Gohan (The second daughter)_

_Rena-main character-Tobias' girlfriend._

_Kain- Lynn's boyfriend. (doesn't appear in the story for a while, but is mentioned.)_

_MaiLynn -not so much a main character, but is in the story a lot.- A skanky girl at O.S Highschool. Goes after all the guys. Is dating Omi (Stpehy's character) until the 3rd chapter._

_Stephy's list of characters-_

_Crystal- Wife of M.Trunks._

_Omi- main charater- twin brother to Ann, is a cocky guy, most of the time, but loves his brother very much. He is too afraid to admit it._

_Ann (pronounced like 'on')- main character- twin brother of Omi. Also love Omi a whole lot, but he loves Coag too. _

_Kogen (mostly known as Coag)-main character- he is dead, but lives inside Ann most of the time. Can seperate from Ann whenever he wants._

_Gannon, Mace, Andreya, Zoe, Koume, Piper- all of Crystal and M.Trunks other kids._

_Also, when the characters are thinking. /.../ this is Coag, all the time, "/.../" this is when he speaks. ...Trunks thinking. {...} Ann thinking. (...)Omi thinking. [...] Goten thining. '...' most of the other characters._ :D

_Okkies, now that you know the names of the characters, I can get on with the story. The story starts out with Trunks and Goten! Oh, and if I didn't mention before, this story has a couple gay couples. :D_

Found Out

Trunks was sitting there, all by his lonesome at the lunch table, when a girl named MaiLynn came and sat next to him. She had the hots for him, everyone knew it, but he wasn't interested. Besides, she was going with Omi.

"Hi Trunks!" She greeted.  
  
"Hey." he mumbled.  
  
"So..." she started.   
  
"What MaiLynn?" Trunks asked. He was so sick of her asking him out. "I was wonering....."   
  
"I know MaiLynn, and No." he cut her off. "Why not?!" she cried. How could she not understand? "You don't understand."   
  
"Then tell me, why won't you go out with me?" MaiLynn asked. He looked right into her eyes. She blinked at him dumbly.

"B-E-C-A-U-S-E..." Trunks said, pronouncing each letter clearly. "I don't like you." he finished.   
  
"Then who do you like? Maybe I can make her day."  
  
"No, you can't make her day." Trunks told her.  
  
"Fine Trunks, you're just a stupid guy anyway." MaiLynn stood up and he said "Bye" in a sarcastic voice. He turned his head and continued staring across the room. Little did he know, MaiLynn was still standing behind him. "Why are you staring at Goten like that?" she asked. Trunks turned his head to look at her and he must have been wearing the wrong expression, because she figured out his secret. "OH, GROSS!!!" she creid. Trunks leaped out of his seat and made a mad dash for the exit. Just as he left the lunchroom, he heard her yell that he was gay.

Trunks was sitting outside of the school, on the ledge. He had been there for about an hour now. Class had begun and was almost over, but he didn't care, and obviously, the principal didn't either. Sitting there, thinking about slitting his wrists, and Goten, of course, the time seemed to pass quickly. The bell for fifth hour to let out rang and kids filled out of the school. They had ten minutes between classes. Trunks had a couple people walk past him that snickered or stared at him, but most didn't seem to care. Goten coaught his eye across the way, looking at him, talking to his friends. Trunks tried to smile, but he couldn't. Goten finally nodded to his friends, and pushed them out of the way. He seemed to be walking towards Trunks. oh geez oh geez oh geez he thought. He was panicing. Goten came and sat next to him and Trunks thought he would die. "Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks gulped, "Yeah?" Goten paused a second and rubbed his hands on his pants. Trubks did the same. "Do you wanna....come over tonight?" Trunks almost passed out. "How...how did you know?"   
"MaiLynn"  
"Go figure."  
"You don't mind do you?"  
"Of course not....unless...."  
"Unless?"  
"Unless you don't like me like I like you." Goten looked at Trunks like he was dumb. "Why would I be inviting you to my house knowing full well that you like me, if I didn't like you back?" he said. Trunks smiled. "What about-what about Paris?" Trunks asked.   
"Paris?" Goten seemed confused at first.   
"Oh....Paris..." Goten dropped the subject and patted Trunks' hand before leaving.

That night, at Goten's house, it was like everything was normal. Trunks had been to Goten's house millions of times, but not for this particular reason. (a/n obviously!)   
"Hey hon!" Chichi greeted. "He's up in his room."   
Trunks nodded, afraid to say anything ands walked up the stairs. His legs felt like lead wieghts. He was breathing really heavy by the time he got to Goten's door. He knocked lightly, then louder. Goten's door opened quickly and he huffed, "Come in." He didn't have a shirt on, and he was really sweaty. He was working out, Trunks guessed. Goten walked over to his desk and procedded to wipe himself down with the rag laying there.   
"I wasn't expecting you so soon." he said.   
"Sorry." Trunks looked down at the floor.   
"It's ok." Goten put two fingers under Trunks' chin and lifted it slowly. Trunks wanted to kiss him very badly. He ran a finger in a zig zag down Goten's chest to his pant line. Goten shuddered and grabbed his head. He slowly pulled Trunks closer, and they almost kissed, but Chichi called, "Goten, dinner! Trunks, come eat!" Trunks sighed.   
"In a minute ma!" Goten called. He grabbed Trunks' hand and pulled him to the bed. He sat him on his lap and kissed him. It was slow at first, but then they got into it. Not for long though, Chichi called again.   
"All the food will be gone if you to don't come down and eat!" This time Goten sighed. He waited for a few minutes before calling.   
"Sorry ma! Not hungry! We're gonna go train!" And with that said, the two boys leaped out of Goten's window and took off.

(this is where I introduce two of Stephy's characters, Ann and Coag.)

Ann looked up at the robin that had been chirping nonstop for the last five minutes. Suddely it exploded and bird parts went flying everywhere.   
  
(a/n Coag has the ability to crush things....and he's currently inside Ann's body.)  
  
"What? It was bugging you?"   
Ann senced Coag grin. /I fucking hate robins./  
Ann laughed and shook his head. "You hate everything."   
Coag nodded. /Except you./  
Ann felt very glad at that. /Trunks and Goten are coming./  
"What?"

Goten laughed laughed to himself. [I wonder what ma would have thought of she had come up instead of calling.] Holding Trunks' hand, they climbed the hill and seen Ann sitting there.   
"Hi Ann!" Trunks called. They strode over and sat next to him.   
"Hi" Ann mumbled. "What are you doing here?"   
"Uh, well, nothing really." Goten said. Trunks looked around confused. "Uh..." he sucked in his breath in between his chhek and his teeth making a popping noise. "What just happened here?"   
/I killed a fucking bird, dipshit./   
"I killed a bird." replied Ann. "I see...." Trunks and Goten just kind of looked at eachother. Ann senced Coag look at them and jump.   
/What the -/ Ann shut his voice out as he cussed.   
"What?"  
/They're holding --- hands!/  
"They're what?"   
Goten looked back amd forth between Trunks and Ann. He was quite confused. Trunks looked at Goten and shrugged.   
They stood up, still holding hands, and said goodbye to Ann.   
"Holy Shit! You are holding fucking hands!!!"   
/Hey, no fair!/  
Goten grinned and Trunks winced. Trunks pulled Goten as he ran away.   
/Told you/  
"W...weird."  
/twitch/

_And so ends that chapter. I hoped you liked it, I hope it wasn't too confusing. If you have any questions, then review. Well, I'm demanding you review anywayz, but....lol-jk. _  
Until next time,   
_**Sakura**_


	2. Clouding the Water

**Hey guys!! back for another chapter. This one gets a little more interesting, and I introduce a few new characters here. Stephy's characters, Omi, Koume, and Piper. Ann and Coag are in this one too. Well, from me and Stephy, ENJOY!!!**

Clouding the Water  
  
(I wonder where Trunks is, I really need to ask him this question.) Omi thought, looking up as Vegeta came around the corner.   
(Oh shit, don't ask me to spar)   
"Ah hah, Omi, just the person I was looking for."   
(Don't ask me to spar) "Uh, hi Vegeta."   
"Alright then! Let's go spar!"   
(Shit.) Omi felt sick to his stomach. He had to escape, and fast. "Uh, look! It's Chichi!"   
Vegeta spun around and looked into the open air dumbly.   
Omi made a run for Trunks' room and slammed the door.   
Vegeta, coming out of his stupor, turned back around. "I don't see—Omi?"   
  
Omi breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on Trunks' bed. A few moments passed and Trunks and Goten flew up to the window.   
Surprised to see Omi around, Trunks knocked on the window for him to open it.   
"Uh, those are bullet/sound proof dear." Goten said pushing the outside button. It popped open.   
"Right, I knew that, I was just testing you." Trunks grinned. He crawled in and greeted Omi, who jumped about 10 feet at the sudden appearance of the person he wanted to see. Goten just waved.   
"Oh, hey guys." Omi said getting over the nasty shock he had just received. "Uh, what did you need? Or were you just comforted by my bedroom?" Trunks joked.   
"Fuck you Trunks." Omi growled. "I had a PRIVATE question to ask you." He said looking at Goten.   
Goten looked at Trunks and cleared his throat. Trunks shrugged, so he walked out into the hall to wait.   
"Um, Trunks, I um..." Omi blushed. He hesitated a minute, "Err...never mind." He said hopping out of the window and flying off.   
Trunks bit his lip to keep from screaming. "Goten?" He squeaked.  
No answer. He opened his door and looked out into the hall.  
Goten was sitting there, by the door, with his head in his hands.   
Trunks rubbed his head and he looked up startled.   
"What did Omi want?" He asked, standing up and folloing Trunks into his bedroom.   
"Oh, nothing much." Trunks shut the door, and turned to Goten. "He just wanted to know if I had a condom."   
Goten almost choked. He sat on the bed and exclaimed, "A CONDOM? A FUCKING- HE WANTED A FUCKING CONDOM???!!!"   
Trunks sat on the bed next to Goten. "Yeah, you know Omi, new girl every week."   
"Yeah, I wonder what's up with that." Goten commented.   
Trunks just shrugged. An awkward silence fell over the two until Trunks put his hand on Gotens knee. Goten looked down at Trunks' hand, then up at his face. Trunks grinned evily. Goten smiled and leaned in for a kiss. They locked lips and their tounges met as well.  
But Goten pulled back quickly. [Oh, shit! Paris!] he thought.   
Trunks looked at him longinly and questioningly at the same time.  
"P...Paris." Goten spit.

(a/n This is where I introduce a couple new characters. Piper, Stephy's character, Koume, and well, you already met Ann and Coag.)

After, kind of, triumphantly breaking up with Paris, Goten ventured over to Omi's place to see what was really up.   
Piper, wearing his costomary boxers and socks, (thats right, he doesn't wear anything but boxers and socks) came running, right into the sliding glass door. His bottom lip trembled as his small hand covered his nose and mouth. "H....Hi....Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!" he managed to stammer as he burst into tears.   
"Oh Jesus!" Goten cried. He lifted him up and set him on the kitchen table. Piper whimpered and held his hands up to his eyes. He grinned and nodded happily. "I'm O--Tay!"   
Goten grinned also, and said, "Good. Now where's Omi?"   
Piper hopped down from the table and shrugged. "Me no know."   
"In his room maybe?"   
Pipers eyes got impossibly big. "That a scary thought."  
Goten nodded, "Maybe, I'll go check." Goten traveled up the stairs and into the hall. He knocked on Omi and Ann's bedroom door. No answer but the faint sound of death metal playing in the background, so Goten pushed open the door.   
He seen Ann sitting on his bed and another character compress and dissapear.   
"I thought I told you how fucking dead you'de be if you came in here again." Ann grumbled without even looking up.   
"Uh, sorry, I need to know where Omi is."   
Ann looked up blushing, "erm, I thought you were Koume."  
Goten grinned and steped into the room. "It's ok." He paused and looked up at the dozens of posters on Ann's walls and the black mass that consumed it. Then he looked at Omi's side that was white, and blue, and boring. "Cool, where's Omi?"  
Ann shrugged and stood up. "No clue, why?" He asked stretching and yawning.   
"um, well, he came to Trunks house earlier and spoke to him alone. Trunks said it was just because he needed a condom...but I doubt it."   
Ann quirked an eyebrow. Slowly the corner of his eye began to twitch and he burst out laughing. /A condom!!/ "A condom!! WHAAT?!" Ann inhaled deeply and tried his best to regain control. He chuckled softly, but then suddenly stopped. His face turned serious. "Talking...alone?"   
Goten nodded and shrugged. "Yeah."   
"Bastard." Ann mumbled under his breath. "That reminds me."   
Goten's eyes darted back and forth and then to Ann, "Uh, what?"   
"I need to tell you that I...uh...like..." Just then Koume once again opened the wrong door. The _very_ wrong door. "/I fucking told you!/"   
"Oh, shit!" Koume stammered as all the muscles in his body seized up with fear.   
Goten cringed as Ann's hair flamed white and his pupils compressed to verticle slits. He leaped up and jumped, in a split second, maybe less, he was on top of Koume, beating his head into the wall.   
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!" Goten leaped on top of Ann and tryed to pull him off of Koume. Maybe a different approach. He pulled Koume out from underneath Ann and ran down the hall with him, just as Omi stepped in the way between Goten, Koume, and the possessed Ann.   
Omi had arrived at what seemed the worst possible time.   
"/You!/" Coag growled.   
Omi grinned and ran his hand through his hair. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"   
"/DIE!!!/" Coag screamed tackling Omi and rolling with him down the twenty steps to the first floor.  
Omi screamed as his head cracked against the kitchen counter. He grabbed Coags hair and slammed him into the wall as he blinked through the blood running into his eyes.   
Goten knew he had to do something, so he leaped from the stairs and wrapped his arms and legs around him as hard as he could. Coag tipped and whacked his head against the tiled floor.   
Goten let go and Ann's body went limp and his hair faded back to black. "Oh God." Omi groaned, his eyes welling up with tears. "Did we kill 'im?"   
Goten poked his shoulder, "Ann?" Omi looked over Goten's shoulder and shuddered. "Ann?"

**_Okkies, leavin ya with a cliff hanger. So sorry._ _BUT, it only gets better from here. See ya'll. _**

Until next time,   
_**Sakura**_


	3. Indecent Exposure

_Alrighty guys!! I'm back with another chapter. I didn't get any reviews yet, so I figured it was because of the title....so as you can see, I've renamed it, "I Don't Know Yet." Nice? No....I really don't know what to call it, so if you would, plz review and give me some suggestions!! Thanks!  
_  
Indecent Exposure   
  
Ann's whole body felt like it was full of broken glass. "What happened? W...where?" Goten grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He sat him on the kitchen counter. Ann put his head in his hand and pulled it away, sticky with blood. He tried to stand up to quickly, "Omi!" he cried as he fell backwards. Omi stepped in just in time to catch him. (a/n yeah, yeah, don't give me that) "I'm here bro." Ann's eyes flowed over with tears and he hugged Omi, "Your OK, your OK!!" he sobbed hysterically into his shoulder. "Um, yeah, OK." Omi said pating Ann's back nervously. Goten's eyes darted back and forth for the second time. "Oh my God." Goten whispered, "So you don't like Trunks then!" Realization had struck Goten and he knew what he wanted to talk to Trunks about. He liked Ann, and obviously Ann liked him. "Trunks? Eww...no fucking way." Omi said disgustedly. "What do you take me for? Some fucking...queer?!"  
  
Ann felt sick to his stomach, and made his way up the staircase slowly. "I'll be in m...my room."  
  
Omi thought he heard a catch in his voice, but couldn't be sure.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean, 'that's gross?'" Goten asked angrily.  
  
"Gays make me...sick."  
  
"Yeah, people who fuck MaiLynn Kendi every night make me sick too." Goten spit.  
  
Omi flinched as if he'd been hit. "You don't know me " He mumbled, "You can't judge me."  
  
"Oh, but I think I can."  
  
"Oh yeah? Shoot asshole."  
  
"You know what? I don't think gays do make you sick. I think you've got your own story to tell dealing with the whole issue. And I think you put on a play everyday for everyone and you DON'T fuck MaiLynn every night. You didn't want a condom. Yeah, fucking, right. I DO know you."  
  
Omi felt like his whole world had been smashed into a million tiny little pieces. "W...what?" He barely managed to whisper.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you go talk to Ann?"  
  
Omi felt like something had snaped and he filled with an uncontrollable rage. "You know what?" He said way to calmly.  
  
"What's that?" Goten asked simply. "You can go to Hell." With that Omi transmitted to who knows where. Goten nodded and walked out of the house.

* * *

Omi appeared in front of his locker at school. He turned the dial mechanically, then reached in and pulled out his journal. "I have to hide this." MaiLynn appeared suddenly, since she worked at the school after hours, she knew everything that went on around her. "Hiya! What's up Omi- kins?!" she greeted snatching the journal.  
  
"Give that back! And I'm not Omi-fucking-kins!" Omi cried in a fit.  
  
"Fine!" MaiLynn ripped out a few pages and stuffed them in here sleeve without Omi noticing. "Here, don't have a cow." She said giving him the journal.  
  
Omi grunted and turned to leave. "By the way, We're not together anymore."  
  
MaiLynn was reading one of the pages as he said this. She chuckled softly and said, "BIG mistake." She turned on her heels and headed to the copy room.

* * *

When Goten returned to Trunks' place, it was about 9:30 pm.  
  
"Where did you go? I...I missed you." Trunks said softly. Goten grinned and gave him a hug. "I broke...up with Paris, then I went to see Omi."  
  
"Omi? Why Omi? He didn't do anything, really." Trunks said quickly. "Oh, I know." Goten replied. "But, uh, I helped him out of a tight situation, and now I'm supposed to go to Hell, so..." Goten shrugged his shoulders and looked at Trunks' lips. "Yeah." He whispered. Trunks looked him up and down and took a step closer. As did Goten. Trunks put his hands on Goten's hips, and Goten put his hands on Trunks' shoulders. Trunks pulled his closer quite forcefully and they locked lips. He pulled him over to the bed and layed down with him. They stayed there for a while, kissing a fondling each other. Goten reached up and turned out the lights. (a/n WOO WOOOOO!!)

* * *

(12:00) Piper walked up the stairs and started down the hall towards Omi and Ann's room. He got to the door and knocked very lightly. "What?" Ann grumbled. "I had a bad dream." "I don't feel very good Pip'. Go talk to Zoe."  
  
"'Kay"  
  
Ann laid in bed listening to the sort scuffling of Piper's feet as they walked off. He waited until they had fully faded before he pressed back down on the Exacto knife and finished his latest word. 'Omi' Coag looked up at Ann from the dark corner of the bed he was sitting in and glared. "What's that for?" He asked rubbing his neck where the mark had also appeared.  
  
"You know what it's for." Ann said turning off the light. "Yeah," Coag said looking across the room at Omi. "And I don't like it."

* * *

When Goten walked into school the next morning, he noticed everyone was whispering to each other. "Hi Goten." Ann greeted abnormally cheerful. "What's up?" Goten turned and answered, "Nothing really." "All the while Trunks was tapping on his shoulder. "What Trunks?" Goten asked impatient at first, but looked where Trunks was pointing at the wall. Goten's mouth dropped.

Omi's Journal, love MaiLynn  
  
Journal,  
I'm afraid of my feelings, I'm afraid that someone might find out. I'm afraid of this love I feel for Ann. Why do I feel this way? Why can't I destroy this part of me? I know what scares me the most is that Ann won't feel the same way. That Coag won't let him. I need to tell someone. I can't hide this anymore...  
  
"What the fuck?" Ann mumbled. He turned and looked down the hall. There were copies of this page, and a few others, posted everywhere, and almost every student had one in their hands. "Good thing he skipped today." {he knows you Coag? He knows your...name?} /looks that way./ Goten stood dumbfounded and Trunks walked away to his locker mumbling, "It wasn't me, It wasn't me.." (a/n Stephy got confused about this line too. I didn't mean that he's saying he didn't put the posters everywhere, I meant he was mumbling that it wasn't him that Omi liked, it was Ann. :D) Ann's emotions were in a total spiral. {He likes me...me!} -Flashback- "what do you take me for? Some frieking...queer?" -End Flashback- {Not likes...loves! He loves me?!} /you don't believe it do you?...Ann? ANN!!/ "Me" Goten finally shook his head. [I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Why the fuck didn't he just admit it then? I did to Trunks, we're just fine.] he thought. "Goten?" Ann felt woozy like he was going to pass out. His face had turned an unhealthy shade of gray. "Did you know this?" "/You did./" {Coag, no! Someone might hear you!" /as you wish./ Ann scenced Coag out his head on his knees in the corner of his mind. {Your crying!}  
  
"Um....yeah, I did." Goten mumbled.  
  
"What do I do? I don't want to lose either one of them." "I don't know..."  
  
Ann's eyes filled with tears and the first bell rang. "Why didn't he just tell me." Ann sobbed sliding down a locker hugging his knees. He felt a cold chill as Coag separated and sat next to him in the same position. Goten blinked a couple times at the site of this and said, "I uh, gotta go." He walked quickly towards class, but didn't get very far before he ran into 17 and his gang.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the youngest son of the son family." 17 said, the rest of his croanys chuckled stupidly.  
  
"Well, that's about the gayest thing I've ever heard." Goten told him.  
  
"Yeah,"17 snickered looking over at Ann. "Just about as gay as your little friends over there."  
  
Goten blinked. "What the fuck did you just say?" All the while his power increasing. He didn't wait for an answer. He tackled 17 and proceeded to beat his face in.  
  
Trunks sensed Goten's power increase and he booked it to the commons, right out of class.  
  
Coag stood up slowly and flicked his wrist, catching his exacto he always kept in his sleeve. "/He's mine!/"  
  
Goten jumped up and pulled 17 up with him. 17 was covered in blood, sweat and tears, but he was still kicking. Coag grinned and grabbed 17's arm and raised the knife to stab him in the neck. "No! Please! I didn't mean it! I...AAAAHH!!!" he screamed as.....

* * *

Trunks slid into the commons just in time to see Goten huffing, staring at all of 17's gang, staring in shock at the mysterious man attacking 17. Ann grabbed onto Coag's wrist. "/What are you doing?/" Coag growled. "I'm not gonna let you kill him." Ann said, holding onto Coag's wrist tightly. "/Let go./"  
  
"No." Coag scowled and tried to pull his wrist away. "STOP IT!" Coag gasped as he was thrown viciously to the ground, he felt a shape pain in his side and warm wetness on his hand. Coag shuddered and tried to stand. "/W...why?/" Ann stood in horror at what he had just done. "Coag!" He cried dropping to his knee's and cradling him in his arms. 17 blinked, then drove his elbow into Goten's guts and made a run for it. Trunks ran to Goten, not even paying any mind to the fact that 17 ran away. "JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE??!!" "Oh please." Goten said, already recovered from the blow he had just received from 17. He walked over to Ann and Coag, trunks following. "Um..." Ann found himself truly crying for the second time in his life. "Coag, I'm sorry!"  
Coag shakily grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his side. Goten looked up as Mrs. Shwikity (a/n Me and Stephy didn't know what the principal of O.S high was...I don't think the name was even mentioned, so...yeah.) came running. "Ah shit." He groaned. "What's going on here? Why are you all out of cla—OH MY GOD!!!" Coag knew he had to act fast, so he jumped to his feet and grabbed his nose. "/wow! What a terrible nose bleed/" he said. BAM (anime fallback) "n...nose bleed?" Ms. Shwikity stammered. "/Yeah, can I call home?/" "OF COURSE!" she cried, ushering him to the phone. He flashed Ann the thumbs up sign as all his blood turned to vapor and returned to his body. Ann felt his eye twitch. "He can't die!" Ann's face turned red. "Something that would have been nice to know FIVE MINUTES AGO!!!" He screamed after Coag. Trunks was standing there, like 'oh my God' Goten grabbed his arm and took him out of the school. Ann followed close behind. "Ok..." Trunks started. "What just happened?"  
  
_And finally, the third chappie is finished. bows Okkies, I'm hoping you will review. I need some help with the title!!!  
_ Until next time,  
_**Sakura **_


	4. Coag's Story

_

* * *

Okkies, you guys STILL have not reviewed, but I'm gonna add another chapter. :D_  
  
Coag's Story

* * *

Sakura had to pick up Coag because Trunks and Crystal refused to. "Lynn?! Tobias?!" Sakura called.   
Tobias answered by turning on his amp and jamming to Korn.   
Coag felt a familiar tingling in his hands and followed the sound of good jams upstairs. He came to a plain, brown, oak door. "/Boooorrring./" He mumbled opening it and walking in without knocking, not that the guys inside would notice, he was playing so loud Coag was almost knocked off his feet. "/Whoa! Kick ass!!!/"  
-twang- Tobias stopped and slowly turned around, guitar still in hand. "Who, the fuck, are you?" he said slowly.   
"/None, of your biz-ness./"   
Tobias put his guitar down. "Then I think you better get the fuck out."   
Coag grinned, he liked this person. "Kool it man. No disrespect. I came up here cause I heard your kick ass tunes. They're magnetic. I'm Kogen." Tobias sighed; he couldn't hate someone who liked his tunes. "Tobias...you play?"   
Coag felt like he could die. again "Yeah, I used to twenty five years ago." Tobias blinked. "Twenty five?" he paused. "That was like...1979..."   
Coag nodded. "Yep. June first 1979, 3:25. I quit playing."   
Tobias twitched. "Why the hell would you do that?"   
"I died."   
"Uh really?...ok...that's logical."   
"Humph...you don't believe me?"   
"Well, you have to take in account that you have vertical slits for pupils, could be contacts. And, uh, white hair? Well, I was gonna dye mine too, but, uh, no."   
This time it was Coag who blinked. /Con-what's? Die? Dye? Yeah, probably dye...what is he talking about though? Vertical slits?/ Coag thought. "/My eyes are slits?/"  
'Is this guy crazy? And why the hell is he in my room? Did ma bring him home? Why the hell—Lynn's new boyfriend? Nah, she wouldn't date someone that old.' "Yeah, ok I believe you. You're dead."   
"/A little, I heard your music, yes, who's Lynn, and I'm only eighteen./" Tobias almost pissed himself. "You...just..."   
"/Read your thoughts, yes. I know because they were so loud. /like your music/ plus, you didn't answer MY question./"  
Tobias quirked an eyebrow. "Lynn? She's my little sister."   
"/Oh./"   
Tobias nodded and was just about to start playing his guitar, when Rena popped in. "Hiya Tobias , Hiya..."   
"/Who's the babe?/"   
Tobias snapped his head over to Kogen. "What?"   
"Yeah, what?!" Rena exclaimed.   
Kogen put his hand on the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh. "Helt, sorry, gangster mentality there. I just meant who's she...Don't worry. I'm bi and currently after a guy so.../"   
Rena looked down at the floor and up at Tobias, then over to Kogen again. "O-key..."   
Tobias nodded and sighed, "Ah."   
Coag blushed for the first time in twenty-five years. "Oh...I understand...uh, I'll leave if you want..."   
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. It's ok!" Rena tried to shove Kogen onto the bed, but her hand shot right through him. She fell to her butt and sat with her knees clutched to her chest. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"   
"/Oops, sorry about that. I didn't know you were gonna touch me, so I didn't materialize all the way...and I'm Kogen, 'Coag', and dead./" -grin- Rena stood up slowly, "See you guys." She walked out of the room quickly. "/Oh shit...It's always the same. Hey Tobias, sorry about that. I'll go so you can calm her down aight?/"   
"Meh, she'll get some juice and she'll be fine. Currently, I'm having some withdrawals, so if you don't mind..." He picked up his guitar.   
"/I know the feeling./" /Do I ever./ Coag said sitting down, contently listening to Tobias jam.

* * *

Ann sighed. "That was Coag, he's dead."   
Trunks blinked. "Okay..."   
"Well you see, twenty-five years ago, Kogen used to be his name. He had a little brother named Andy. His father owned a school that taught the ancient techniques of the samurai. His father and mother were constantly pushing him to follow in his fathers footsteps. Kogen was in a biker gang, and later a rock band. His parents didn't approve. He started to do drugs, he started to get in street fights. After his first twelve visits to juvi he got sent to jail. It was there, cornered in the prison yard he first got his powers. He used them to crush his parents, but in the process..." Ann paused uncertainly.   
"Well, I don't know what to say, what happened?" Trunks asked.   
Goten sat down , it felt like his brain was pierced.   
"He, uh...destroyed their house. He found Andy and...ended his own life. Th...that's all..."   
Trunks nodded and looked at the ground, "I had no idea."   
There was a few moments of pause. "I wonder where Coag is anyway?" Ann mumbled turning away from view and wiping his eyes. {like I was there.} "Well, I seen Sakura walk into the school, lets go see if he's over there?" Goten said trying to be cheerful.   
"Tobias..." Trunks said to the side.   
"Yeah, lets go NOW shall we?"   
Ann scowled and transmitted.   
Goten nodded and him and Trunks did the same.  
  
_Okkies, there you go. Sorry i'ts kinda short. For all of you who read, but don't review...well, REVIEW!!! OR I WON'T CONTINUE THE STORY!! Actually, I have to, because I know there is a couple ppl that read....I think.  
_ Until next time,  
_**Sakura**_


	5. Truth Or Dare

_Okkies, here's another chappie....I got a review!!! YEAY!!!_

**Truth Or Dare

* * *

**  
The three boys transmitted to Sakura's kitchen. "Hiya boys!" Trunks grinned, "Uh...hi..."   
"Wheres Tobias?" Goten asked dumbly, they could all here Tobias jamming...still.   
{Omi}   
Omi opened his eyes and smiled. (Yeah Ann?)   
{Come over to Sakura's and bring Gannon, Mace, Zoe, And Drey Drey.} (Sure, be there soon bro.)   
Ann headed for the stairs. "You two?"   
"Yup." Goten lead the way to Tobias' room. When they opened the door, the sound waves almost knocked them to their feet. "Tobias ! Hey man!" Tobias stopped and turned around. "Can I help you?"   
Coag grinned, "Welcome to Burger King, can I take your order?"   
Tobias cackled and Goten and Trunks sat down on the floor by the amp. Omi, Gannon, Mace, Andreya, and Zoe all appeared and sat down in unison. "/What the fuck are you doi-/"   
Ann sat down at Coag's side and put his hand on Coag's. "I told them to come."   
"And, uh, who the hell are you people?" Tobias asked, very confused. "Ann's family, can they be here?" Coag asked, lacing his finger's with Ann's.   
Omi felt pure rage begin to coil in his gut.   
"Yeah, sure." Tobias turned his amp way down and played a little solo lightly.   
Rena popped in and looked around at all the people, "Um..." She didn't bother to ask, she just sat on the floor next to Tobias.   
"So what it is?" Andreya asked quirking an eyebrow.   
Coag grinned.   
"I have no fucking clue..." Tobias mumbled under his breath.   
Saving the day, Lynn popped in. "Well," She said sitting down on the corner of the bed, "Havin' a party are we?" She asked. She looked at the guys in room.   
Gannon grinned shyly. "That's up to Tobias ." Gannon stuttered.   
Tobias blinked boredly. 'Hmm...any idea's Lynn?"   
"/Let's kill Omi./"   
Omi shot to his feet.   
"Let's kill Coag!"   
Mace blinked. "He's already dead, dumbass."   
"Let's fucking resurrect him, and THEN kill him!"   
This time Tobias stood up, "Alright, fuck no! Not around the guitars...or Lynn." He yelled.   
The sudden outburst from her brother upset Lynn.   
"I'm going to get Kain." She exclaimed, and ran out of the room.   
Rena stood up as well. "Ok, how about, you sit down." She pointed to Omi. "And you just calm the fuck down, damn you need some—"   
Tobias slapped his hand onto her mouth. "Why don't you go get some juice for everyone?"   
She nodded, her mouth still under his hand and walked out of the room.   
Omi growled and plopped back down.   
A few moments later, Lynn returned, no Kain. She sat on the bed and kept quiet.   
Coag looked at her emotionlessly. /Sorry. I hate him./   
Lynn snapped her head over to Coag. 'no, I'm sorry...I'm dumb.'   
Coag quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head. /you're not dumb./   
'oh, but I think I am.' Lynn argued.   
Coag looked sadly at the ground. /If you think little of yourself, bad things can happen./   
Lynn paused for a few moments, thinking so he couldn't hear.   
'I have to go...nice talking to you...Coag.'   
"I'm gonna...go find ma." Lynn said softly.   
"Gonna be back?" Tobias asked.   
Lynn nodded and walked out, almost slamming into Rena, who was only carrying two glasses of juice.   
"Hey guys...we should play truth or dare."   
"Cool." Zoe replied.   
"Fine by me." Ann and Coag chorused.   
"Sure." Omi mumbled.   
A few moment of silence passed that Rena didn't like. "Ok...Tobias...truth or dare?"

* * *

**TRUTH OR DARE PT.2**  
  
"Ok, dare." Tobias said grinning.   
"Hmm...I dare you...to let him play your guitar." She said pointing to Gannon.   
Tobias' grin faded quickly. "What?"   
"You heard me." Rena turned to Gannon.   
"Ha...have Coag do it!!" he stuttered.   
Rena turned to Coag. "Alright."   
Tobias clutched his pitch black guitar. He pointed to his other red guitar. Coag grinned. "/Favoratist./" He picked up the guitar like it was made of diamond. He plucked a scale, then launched into KoRn, 'Let's Do This Now.' "Good?"   
Tobias grinned, "Yeah, pretty good."   
"Okkies, your turn Tobias ." Rena told him.   
Tobias looked around the room. "Omi, truth or dare?"   
"Dare."   
"Ok,...I dare you to exchange "I love you" 's with Coag...and mean it."  
Omi had the strong urge to yell 'chicken'. "Ok."  
Coag's mouth dropped. /It's a trick./   
Omi got numbly to his feet and walked over to Coag.   
Coag flinched as Omi dropped to his knees and hugged him, but didn't push away. "I love Ann, you love Ann, and I...love...you."   
Coag felt the warmth of Omi's tears on his neck. "I love Ann as you do. I...love...you...O...mi."  
"I'll be back in a few guys." Tobias said, and walked out of the room and down the hall to Lynn's room. He knocked lightly, and pushed the door open. She was lying on her bed, with her headphones on. The posters were torn off her wall, all her preppy clothes were ripped into shreds. All of her trinkets were smashed to bits, and her canopy was torn down as well. Tobias walked over to Lynn and took her headphones off. She didn't move. "Are you gonna be alright?"   
"Yeah..." she whispered. "Now I am."   
Coag grinned. "/She changed./"   
Ann looked over at him. "Who?"   
"/It's not important. Oh...it's my turn, joy. Everyone. Dare you say? Weeeell...I dare us all to go home and find our own fun things to do./" he said grinning evilly.  
Everyone nodded, bored anyway, and stood up. They all took a partner in transmitting, and were gone.   
Tobias walked into his room a moment later. "It's official, everyone hates me." He sighed.   
Coag's shadow grinned from the corner of the room. "W-we say GoodBye." It hummed fading out.  
  
_Well, hope ya like it so far....Don't worry, this story gets REALLY good in later on chapters, and in the second book....yep. You heard right, the second book. Actually, we're already on the fourth book._  
  
Until Next Time,  
_**Sakura  
**_


End file.
